


Things change, but most stay the same

by Unicorn_QueenNii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sakura, Bullying, Consensual Underage Sex, Demisexual Sasuke, F/F, F/M, Groups, High School, High School Stereotypes, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Multi, Naruto parents are alive, Pansexual Naruto, Partying, Running Away, Sakura is a spoiled brat, Slutty Naruto, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Tsunade is naruto's grandma, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, everything is different in highschool, rich people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_QueenNii/pseuds/Unicorn_QueenNii
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura has been together since they were little kids.To be more clear, Sasuke and Naruto has been together since before they were born and Sakura joined them in Kindergarten. The three were so excited for high school. but things turn out different for them. They find out many things about themselves and break some promises, but by the end of it all, they always stay together. Watch them battle high school problems while trying to keep their close relationships with each other.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Things change, but most stay the same

There isn't much to say about the story right now. 

This is mainly just a placement. 

I'm focusing on different Naruto story right now, but I will start this story once I'm done with the other one. 

I tend to forget things. Not to mention this website tends to get rid of drafts after a month and it'll be a little longer then a month before I start this story.

I kinda hope no one is looking forward to this because then I'd feel really bad...

I don't even know why anyone would look forward to this story when I haven't even put out a proper chapter.


End file.
